Version 0.44
Released: 0.44 July 11th, 0.44 is now released: *Fixed all known bugs *Added new way to edit terrain: Create a cube then push/pull its faces, edges and *vertices to edit on arbitrary angles. *Added many chemistry recipes. *Added high pressure chamber for making ammonia, and electrolytic cell for making sodium hydroxide, hydrogen, etc. *Added basic, advanced and electric chemistry table. Split the chemistry recipes up into tiers for the different tables. *Added terrain Chalcopyrite, a gold colored copper/iron sulfide ore. *Added terrain Sperrylite, a black and gold colored platinum ore found in Chalcophrite. Platinum is a very important catalyst for many chemical reactions. *Added terrain Pyrite: a gold colored iron sulfide ore, otherwise known as fools gold, it is vital to early production of sulfuric acid. *Added terrain Sal Ammoniac. A light brown crystal that is a source of ammonium chloride. *Added platinum refining recipes. *Added culling to far off wires. *Added crafting completion sound when doing inventory crafting. *Added sediment on ocean floor to obscure ores that are found there. *Added info when you select a fuel in the smelter menu. *Added server refresh button. *Added recipe power requirements to recipe info. *Added line wrap to recipe descriptions. *Added filter for server names. *Added brick oven object. *Added brick oven model. *Added kiln for cooking bricks. Added kiln model. *Added bloomery model for basic smelter. *Added glass shader and some basic transparency support for models in BN's engine. *Increased ammo recipe size by 500%. *Increased max power consumption of electric smelter to 20KW. *Increased power consumption of most electric smelter recipes by 500%. *Changed the brightness and contrast of Saltpeter to make it stand out more. *Changed camp fire light use fuel to run. *Changed MK108 firing sound to be much louder. *Changed sizes and position of elements in smelter menu slightly. *Changed 20KW generator to 50KW generator. *Changed sunlight to fade out to 0 at 300 feet below sea level. *Fixed bug where turning off wiring mode while placing a wire results in you being in wire placement mode when you enable it again. *Fixed bug where when placing a wire that joints another wire, it left you in the mode to place more segments even though you can't connect 3 wires together without a junction box. *Fixed being attacked by NPCs while game is still loading. *Fixed falling into the void when traveling into unloaded areas of the map. *Fixed minor bug with scroll bar on tree list menu. *Fixed recipes with long names overflowing the recipe menu for the smelter. *Fixed text scrolling off the side of window when you are typing a long chat message. *Fixed 'limit recipe quantity if smelter can't handle the power' function to prevent reducing integral recipes to fractions, hence consuming materials but not producing outputs. *Fixed bug where required items in a recipe where not being properly held by the smelter. *Fixed sorting order of building crafting categories to be sorted by tech level of building instead of alphabetically. *Fixed server tray icon not disappearing when server shuts down due to error. *Fixed bug where objects and players did not always respond properly to lighting. *Fixed bug where quest voice volume setting was not working without restarting the game. *Fixed bug that caused small patches of Cerussite ore to appear in the tunnels. *Fixed bug where the scroll bar was not tracking the keyboard selection properly in the tree list menu. *Fixed bug where MK108 could not be crafted because electric forge was limited to 5KW. *Fixed bug where belt fed weapons with no ammo remaining would crash the client. *Fixed bug with electric smelters not drawing the correct amount of power.